No Living with Him
by Anelyst
Summary: Satera is just trying to get through life, but that's hard to do when an S class criminal is handed to you in a box and you are told to watch him. Don't you just love how things like that happen? Deidara/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! I hate snow!" Satera shrieked. She kicked her boots off as she stepped into her house and snarled as more snow fell off of her pants leg. She hopped into her bedroom while

pulling off her socks. Naruto had started a snow ball fight and Kiba, unknowing to how much Satera hated snow, had launched a nice one right at her head. She'd barely dodged out of

the way and then Sakura and Ino were called in to pull her off of the poor guy. That was right about the time she had stomped home. Now, she sighed as she started her coffee maker.

Winter was her least favorite season. A knock sounded at her door. She whirled around and hurried over, thinking it must be Gaara, sent to inform her that Kiba was mad at her. Instead

she found a package. She looked around, seeing nothing but glistening snow. She shrugged and picked it up. She ripped it open and found a small clay figure. It was shaped like a small

man. She found a note with it that simply stated, ' Take care of him until I get back '. She felt her face screw up. _What in the world? _She looked at the little figure. It didn't look expensive.

Maybe it had something to do with someones family? _Wait a minute! That note said that whoever left it here was coming back to get it!_ Satera's eyes widened.

"Coming back for it? I don't even know who left it!" She dropped the thing and stood up so fast she gave herself a headache. This was seriously confusing her, and she hated being

confused. _I need a friend._ Time to break in the buddy system. She raced into her living room and snatched up the phone. She called Sakura first.

"Hello?"

"I may need some help."

"Tera! Kiba didn't mean to! Don't beat him up anymore!"

"I wasn't talking about him!"

"Oh. What's wrong?" The sudden worry in her voice made Satera smile.

"Some weirdo just left a clay figure on my doorstep with a little note that implied that weirdo would be back." She waited a full three minutes before she sighed. "Sakura?"

"That's... weird. Have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"Well, give it two days and if no one shows up, give it to me. I'll take it to Tsunade and she what she thinks." Sakura hung up before her words really set in. _TWO DAYS?_ Cursing, Satera

stomped back into the kitchen. She poured some coffee and sat down. She stared at the little clay man. The maker had taken his time, making every detail stand out. It was a nice little

piece of art, one that she wouldn't mind having herself. She twirled in around her fingers and stroked it's face. Sipping her coffee, she walked into her bedroom and put the figure on her

dresser and stretched. A nice hot bath would do her some good.

* * *

Sasori moved slowly through the forest. Leaving Deidara with that girl had seemed ok. He was confident that she would watch him, but he could be wrong. If she turned him in... well,

then she'd pay. She was pretty. With that dark red hair and those bright green eyes, she'd make a wonderful new puppet. He smiled as he thought of it. He would return in a matter of

days to collect Deidara... and his new toy.

* * *

Satera squinted at the clay man. It looked as if he'd grown, but he couldn't have. Could he? _No. _She refused to believe it. Shaking her head, she wondered into her living room. TV was

good. It would take her mind away from her currently odd situation. She stretched out and flipped through channels. She stopped on some horror movie and settled into her seat. Some

silly girl was running through the forest. Satera chuckled. The killer chased the girl right to a cabin, probably the place where he was going to torture her. Satera something grumbled and

she rolled over to peer into a kitchen. She wished she could see through her fridge and find something she wanted from her spot on the couch. She'd just have to settle for getting up,

and staring into it on a hunt for food. She wrapped her hands around her stomach when it grumbled again. Nothing in the fridge. _Cabinet._ She did find some Ramen which would probably

sate her hunger. She was halfway through the bowl when a loud THUD made her jump three feet in the air. She ran for a bedroom and threw the door open. She looked around wildly

until her eyes came to rest on the clay man. Who was no longer a little figure, but a medium one and who was now on her floor. She blinked several times before walking into the room,

shutting the door and kneeling on the floor. Satera stood him up and watched him. It took only 3 minutes and he grew taller. The figure was now about as tall as her shoulders. She felt

her eyes widen, but she remained silent. _It... just _grew_. No way did that just happen. What was in that Ramen? I think Naruto spiced it! Sneaky little_-

The clay man grew again, and stopped suddenly. It was now taller than she was. _You seriously need to call someone. _She looked around for a phone, remembering that the only one she

had was two rooms away. She turned around to reach for the door... and felt something hit her hand. Satera's head whipped around to find a piece of clay laying next to her hand and as

she watched, more pieces fell. She glanced up and found herself staring into the now very clear eyes of an actual man. As the last few clay chunks fell to the floor, she realized exactly

who was in front of her. She'd seen him only once, but knew of him well.

"Dei...Deidara?" Her lip trembled and she scooted back until she hit the door. He looked at her briefly before looking around the room... and then he said that last thing she'd ever

expected a man like him to say to her.

"At least it's not pink."


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara was snooping. He knew it and didn't care. He pulled out the drawers of the dresser and searched under clothes. It kept him busy. That girl, he still didn't know her name, had

vanished out of the room. Sasori had better be right, because if she tried to turn him in... BOOM! He heard hysterical laughter a second before the girl opened the door a crack. He felt a

sigh coming on.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it by now." He stated firmly and then turned his attention back to her dresser. He felt her eyes on him as he opened another drawer and

found... some very lacy... very intimate things. Deidara grinned.

"I guess you're right, but why on earth are you-" She stopped on a gag as he pulled out her black thong. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a charming smile.

"Hm. My my my. What is this? Many late nights out?" She had to suck in a breath as he wiggled his eyebrows. Deidara had a thought that he might have been very close to 'meeting his

maker', so to speak.

"1. None of your business and 2. also none of your business! Get off of my underwear!" She snatched it out of his hands, shoved it back in the drawer and slammed it. She whirled around

and crossed her arms over her chest and she stood in front of the dresser, blocking any further snooping attemps.

"A little angry, aren't we, Miss..." His eyebrows went up and he gestured to her.

"Satera." She snarled as she pushed his hands away and left the room.

"Satera," He said, sounding out the name, "it's lovely. Now, is there anything to eat in this house?" He ignored the glare she gave him as he pulled the fridge door open. She shook her

head.

"Why on earth are you here?"

"This is where Sasori decided to leave me. I needed a babysitter. And you're it, apparently."

"Sass-" Her jaw dropped, literally.

"Sasori," He said, "and I suggest that you not call him Sass or Sassy. It will not end well." He shut the fridge and started searching drawers and cabinets.

"He... LEFT YOU HERE?" Deidara covered his ears before her shriek could do damage.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He growled. "God, you're about as loud as Tobi!"

"Why would he leave you here?"

"I'm not sure. He just whispered to me that he was leaving me with someone for a short time. He's on a mission and before you have the chance to ask, no. I don't know anything

about it." He gritted his teeth. _Sasori, where ever you are, you better know what you're doing. _

"That's... that's-" Satera stammered.

"Completely unfair." He muttered. He turned to look at her. "We're in this together now, you know?"

"Oh noooo we aren't! I can turn you in right now." As if to prove it, she started in the direction of another room. Deidara caught her in the doorway.

"You can die too." He told her. She glared at him.

"If I killed you first, there would be nothing you could do."

"You have a point, but you would still have to face Sasori." Deidara released her and walked back into the kitchen with what Ino would have called a 'deadly swagger'. Damn him. She

sneered as she walked back into the kitchen and found him shoveling the last of her Ramen in his mouth.

"What do I do with you?"

"Feed me, pay the bills, give me a place to sleep, some shampoo that doesn't smell girly, and talk to me when I get bored. It's not that complicated."

"And I'm just suppose to go along with this until?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Sasori comes to get me." He watched her eye twitch and hand to stifle a laugh.

"And that will be?"

"Whenever he comes to get me."

"Well that's helpful!" She threw her hands up and stomped out of the room, grumbling to herself. Deidara chuckled. She had a point. Sasori hadn't made anything clear. For once, it

seemed he wasn't to worried about details. He'd get here when he got here. That was it. So, Deidara sucked down the last of the Ramen and put the bowl in the sink. He took a peek into

the room where Satera had disappeared, only to find her sitting on a couch. She changed the channel every minute or so and mumbled to herself. He felt something get caught in his

throat. Was it... guilt? For what? He sighed.

"What are you watching?" He stepped into the room.

"Nothing." She spat the word at him and curled her knees under her.

"Look Satera, you don't seem... happy-"

"I wonder why. An S class criminal is dropped on my door step and I have to 'babysit' him for another s class criminal? Why would that make me unhappy." Deidara ignored her as he

continued.

"I'm sorry this isn't ideal, but how about we make a deal? You 'babysit' me and I'll convince Sasori not to turn you into a puppet when he gets back."

"Turn me into a what?"

"A puppet. He tends to do that." His lips turned up at the ends when her eye twitched again.

"You talk like that's normal."

"Um? Satera?" She looked at him and then rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd just said that to a guy with mouths on his hands. Of course Sasori turning people into mindless

puppets was a normal thing. Deidara sat on the couch and leaned back.

"There's nothing on right now." She sighed.

"Eh. Just channel surf. Something will come on." Satera glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"This is so weird."

"It could be worse." He muttered.

"How so?"

"You could be babysitting Hidan." He grinned at her as she laughed out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

Satera stretched and groaned when her bones popped. Today would be great. She didn't have to be in to work, and she planned to apologize to Kiba. Then maybe they'd go out

somewhere. She needed a day of fun. Which became a lost hope when she heard her shower come on. Satera tensed up and felt panic sink into her stomach... until she remembered that

an S class criminal was now sharing her home. That was right about the time more panic set in. _Tera! Head in the game! His 'mommy' will be back to get him soon and then you won't have to _

_babysit him anymore! _She calmed. She could do this. God knew she'd faced worse. Gathering up what little sanity she had, she got up to get ready for work. Until she realized that her

work clothes were in the bathroom. She sighed and wrapped a robe around herself. The trip to the bathroom was slow, mostly because Satera found that she had a really bad feeling

about this. She forced her hand to raise and knock on the door.

"Deidara?" His muffled reply came through the door. "I just felt like I should warn you. I need to get into the bathroom and I'm counting to three." She mentally counted to three and then

pushed the door open. To a very naked, very wet, very sexy Deidara. Satera gulped as she felt the blush that came to her cheeks. Deidara's face went from shock to embarrassment as

he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"I'm... sorry." He coughed and looked at the floor.

"I warned you."

"Yeah. I was getting out when you said that. I didn't get to a towel fast enough."

"I uh, noticed." She gulped again and moved out of his way. He inclined his head to her as he silently left the room, closing her in. She slumped against the door. _Oh my. That is one _

_seriously fiiiiiiine piece of arse! Tera, get yourself some of that. _She squealed as she forced that thought away. Work. Must. Go. To. Work. She used the bathroom and brushed her teeth and

hair. She was dressed and clean. She pulled open the door and headed for the living room. Where she found Deidara. Still in that damn, small towel.

"Clothes." She groaned. "You don't have clothes. I forgot." Deidara glanced at her and shrugged.

"That's fine with me, but I don't think you'd agree with my walking around in here, stark naked." _Ohhh, you have no idea._

"I'll buy you some clothes. And I guess I'll grab some food while I'm out. A growing boy needs his nummies." Satera babbled as she went into the kitchen to take inventory. She heard

Deidara chuckle and smiled herself.

"Lots and lots of nummies." He said loudly. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse and coat.

"I'll be back in about," She checked her clock, "two hours. Will you be alright?" She heard a snort. "Don't snort at me, Horse-Man. I just want to make sure you're going to behave."

"Yes. Mom, I promise to behave and play nice with my imaginary friends." Satera sighed, said goodbye and left. She was seriously looking forward to getting away.

* * *

Deidara sunk into the couch and leaned his head back. Women. Were. Horrible. Satera hadn't seen what she'd caused. He'd put the towel in place too fast and had been out of the room

even faster. She hadn't seen the amount of turned on he'd been. Sasori had better get him out of here fast because he was certainly losing his mind. There was nothing on TV, so he

decided to snoop some more. Deidara unfortunatly didn't find anything interesting either. Apparently, the girl didn't have a diary. So, he sat on the couch and stared off into space. This

was going to be the worst two hours of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Satera looked ahead of her to where Naruto and Sakura were arguing about something. She had a shopping bag in one hand and her wallet in the other. _Deidara needs clothes._She sighed. There was no way she was going to go shopping for his clothes with those two trailing her everywhere. They'd ask questions. Satera had an idea and slowed her pace. She watched as her two bothersome friends hurried away from her, still arguing about whatever. When they were far enough away, she spun around on her heel and made a bee-line for the first shopping center. She found some jeans, t-shirts and had a good laugh pick out boxers. No commando in her house. She almost whimpered when she handed over her cash. _Do you really want Deidara walking around your house naked? Not that I'd complain, but..._Satera gulped and choked at the sudden image of a very sexy S class criminal walking around. She started blinking fast when the image of him smiled and held out a hand to her in welcome. She shook her head and grabbed the bags of clothes. _Don't think don't think don't think don't think don't think. _She repeated the phrase all the way home and then breathed deeply before unlocking her door. She quietly opened the door and shut it.

"Deidara?" She called out and heard a shuffle. In her bedroom. Satera felt the snarl come to her face and she stomped into her bedroom. When she threw open the door, she nearly pee'd herself. Deidara was sitting under her blanket with the thing pulled over his head. Her bedroom had been left in a mess this morning, as it usually was, but now it was spotless. The only thing not sparkling was the bed. She yanked the cover down and gasped. Partly because Deidara was naked, and partly because he had a hold of her diary. Rage the likes of which no one had ever seen hit her at full force.

"I... I was just... I found..." He backed up and fell off the bed, dropping the journal on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She jumped over the bed and snatched up her most precious secrets.

"I got bored." He sighed.

"So you went through my things... AGAIN?"

"Well, I didn't find your diary the first time. It's very... interesting by the way." Satera growled and knelt so that she was right in his face.

"If you ever come in my room again, I will take those baby making parts I'm sure you'd like to keep and make them ache very very very badly. Are we clear?" Deidara's eyes widen and he just stared at her. Then he smiled. _Oh baby, you should smile more._Satera sat back and cleared her throat.

"I had a thought this afternoon." He said as he stood up.

"I don't like the sound of that." Satera watched as he walked around to the other side of the room.

"I haven't really... been out since..." He paused. She understood. Deidara really hadn't been out anywhere in a long time. Sure, he'd been outside, but not just taken a walk. He'd been on missions, not just enjoying himself. She stood up.

"I don't know about that. People would reconize you." She sat on the edge of the bed. _What about that thing Naruto was taking about? The disguise jutsu? _She jumped up suddenly and practically bounced over to him.

"What-" He cocked a blond eyebrow at her when she grabbed his arm and drug him from the room.

"I'm going to do something, but you have to trust me." Satera saw the confusion in his eyes, but he nodded. She pulled him into the bathroom and made him face the mirror. She closed her eyes and start whispering something. A mist started around them. A few minutes later it cleared.

Deidara blinked and felt his mouth fall open. He no longer looked like himself. He had his blond hair and eyes of course, but his hair was a little shorter and styled differently. He know looked like a regular guy. Satera smiled at him in the mirror.

"I liked you the way you were, but atleast no one will reconize you and try to destroy you." She moved out of the frame and walked out the room. She returned with a bag and blushed.

"What?" He muttered an instant before it occurred to him that he was still naked. In front of her.

"Clothes." She said and thrust them at him before she left the room again. He chuckled to himself and put on the clothes she'd bought him. He sneered when he saw the underwear and tossed them back in the bag. No way was he wearing those. He emerged and found that Satera had changed too. She now had on a short dress. It was black and a lovely choice for a nice stroll.

"Well, well, well." He walked around her.

"What?"

"You look fine in an everyday setting, but I think I really enjoy the 'evening stroll' setting." He grinned when she blushed and they headed for the door. He hadn't been out in a while. It would be nice, he thought.

Satera walked along with Deidara and talked easily. Imagine that. She was actually getting along with a criminal. She was enjoying it too. They walked and laughed. No one freaked out at the sight of him, they just smiled and nodded.

"So, this is what you do all the time?" He asked.

"No. I do other things. I visit shops and buy things. I do plenty of things."

"Liiiiike?" He wiggled his eyebrows and she chuckled while she smacked his arm.

"Not stuff that like." He just smiled and they continued to walk for another hour. Until Deidara decided he was hungry.

"Starving." He groaned as he grabbed his stomach.

"Well, let's head back to the house and grab my wallet. Then I can introduce you to some nice places to eat." They turned around and silently made their way back to the house. She unlocked the door and they entered. Deidara waited while she went into her bedroom in search of her money. Unfortunately, she tripped on the way in and went sailing straight at her wall and a window. Her head hit the glass and she hit the floor. Deidara was there in an instant, helping her up and checking her for wounds.

"Are you ok? Satera?" He shook her gently and she groaned.

"I'm clumsy. Sakura says I'm a danger to myself and others and that's why she refuses to walk next to me." He frowned at her ramblings and felt her head.

"I think you're just going to have a nice knot on your head." She winced when he passed a sensitive spot. He frowned again.

"Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't let you walk about by yourself. It's seems-" He was cut off when Satera leaned forward and captured his lips. She felt him tense and relax as he cocked his head to the side. _Now this is what heaven is like darling. I'd keep this memory in your head for when he leaves._ She ignored her voices and pulled him closer. He moaned.

"Hey Tera! Guess what Gaara said he saw!" Naruto walked right on into her bedroom and his mouth dropped open. Deidara quickly pulled away and almost attacked him. He seemed to realize that he was still disguised though and stopped.

"Naruto! What have I told you about barging in?" Satera stood up so fast she almost fell over.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be in here with your tongue down some dudes throat!" He dodged a book and stumbled out of the room.

"I wasn't in here doing that!" She shouted, blushing.

"Uh, Satera?" She glanced down at Deidara.

"What?"

"You did have your tongue down my throat. I was enjoying it. So, please get rid of your friend and get back in here so we can do that again." He growled when he said 'that' and caused Satera to back out of the room. _Sweeting, I think you have just found an angel!_She looked over her shoulder as she started down the hallway and caught Deidara's eye. The look in them was all about wicked, wicked things. _Scratch that. I think you've just found a dark angel. _The only bad part of this? She planned on throwing Naruto out, which would result in his mouth running fifty miles a minute. Screw it. Let the gossip begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- A friend of mine helped me write this chapter. Which is why it's so awesome! Thanks V :)**

"Sakura!" Naruto threw open the door and hurried over to where some of their gang was hanging out. Sakura's head shot up from where she sat next to Ino.

"What?"

"Tera just tossed me out of her house!" Sakura sighed and patted Naruto's arm.

"You barged right on in again didn't you? Naruto, I don't know how many times I've told you-"

"No wait wait wait! That's not the best part!" Naruto waved his hands around and then pushed Kiba over on his bench. Taking a seat, he sucked in some air and leaned forward.

"Just tell us!" Ino yelled when he leaned back and took another breath.

"There was a guy in Tera's house! And they were all up in each other's business." Everyone stared at him like he had three heads.

"Naruto, it's not nice to make up stories." Kiba nudged him.

"I wasn't making it up! Believe it!" Sakura shook her head and went back to talking with Ino. Naruto grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. No one ever listened.

* * *

Satera giggled when Deidara crawled towards her. She frowned for an instant when she realized he was still disguised.

"Hold up a second." She sat up and whispered. Deidara's disguise faded away until it was just him and not someone else she was looking at. He smiled at her and leaned forward. She almost groaned out loud when their lips met. He rested between her legs, barely hovering. She let her hands roam over his back and she dug her nails into his side when their tongues started doing the dance. She stroked his teeth, his tongue, everything she could reach. She felt his smile as he sank into her, no longer hovering. She sighed happily when the bulge in his pants brushed very close to an intimate part of her body. _It's perfect!_ Well almost. Deidara's stomach picked that exact moment to remind them that he still hadn't eaten. She laughed at his shocked expression.

"I guess... um, I'm kind of hungry." He looked sheepish.

"I noticed. Alright, lover boy, let's go grab you something to eat." She laughed and sat up. Satera held her hand up when he started to protest.

"Food first, and then we can finish later." She squeaked when he grinned and rolled off the bed, taking her with him. She grabbed her purse and headed for the front door, while Deidara went to the bathroom. She pulled open the front door to check the temperature outside and yelped when Sakura hurried into the house.

"Guess what?" She glanced at Satera while wondering into the living room.

"WHAT?" Satera almost yelled.

"Naruto said there was a guy in your house." Sakura went from the living room into the bedroom and Satera followed.

"He's on crack." Satera growled. When the bedroom was found empty, Sakura turned around and her eyes fixed on the bathroom door with a devilish glint. Satera whirled around and ran for it. She opened the door, ran inside and slammed in shut.

"What the hell?" Deidara stepped back from the sink and gave her a quizzical look.

"Sakura!" She yelled and pressed her back against the door to keep her evil best friend out. His eyes widen and he just stared. _Can this get any worse? _Yes it could. Deidara's eye lids flickered and then he fainted. _Of all the-_ Sakura was hitting the door and Satera didn't think she could hold it much longer. She quickly whispered the words that would disguise her now passed out guest and pushed the curtain on her shower out of the way. She pressed back up against the door for a minute. It would hold, but not for long. She flipped on the shower and grabbed Deidara. She struggled but got him in the shower and pulled the curtain just as Sakura rushed in.

"What's wrong with you? Just rush in whenever you feel like it?" Satera shouted and then grunted when Sakura shoved her out of the way.

"I don't care if he's naked, I just wanna see if he's real." She said and moved the curtain. She giggled and pulled it shut.

"What?" Satera growled and crossed her arms.

"Been busy have we?" Sakura wiggled her eyebrows.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, he is passed out in your shower..." She looked away and smiled. Satera growled again.

"Ok, you've seen him. Now. GET. OUT."

"Tera!" Sakura squeaked as Satera started pushing her away.

"I said move it!"

"No! You said get out."

"Then do what I said!" Satera pushed her out of the bathroom and to the door.

"But-"

"No."

"I just want-"

"No."

"Why can't-"

"NO!" Satera shoved Sakura out of her house and slammed the front door shut, locking it. She turned around and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She shut off the water, hissed at Deidara and walked into her room. She plopped down on the bed and grumbled. _HOW DARE HE FAINT ON ME! THAT STUPID GIRLY MAN! _She slammed a fist into the wall and glared when her bedroom door opened.

"I didn't actually faint, Satera." Deidara came to stand in front of her. In his wet pants. _How could Sakura have missed those?_

"It seemed real to me, girlfriend." She growled and glared at him. He raised an eyebrow in amusement before he leaned down. With his hands behind her, his arms on either side of her, and the rest of him in front of her, she was trapped.

"Girlfriend, eh? Is that what I am, huh?" He moved a hand across her leg and then up until he was close to the edge of her not-so-long dress.

"Um..." She forgot why she was mad in the first place. Hell, she even forgot her name for a second. The only thing that registered was Deidara's fingers tugging on the fabric of her dress.

"I thought you had to be a girl to be a girlfriend..."

"Uh..." Satera's eyes glazed over as his fingers slipped under the dress and slowly headed forward. Deidara grinned as her breath left her.

"Uh is not a answer, Satera." She gasped when his fingers brushed her thin underwear.

"Food! Deidara, we were going to go eat!" She gently pulled his hand away and crawled to the other side of the bed. He looked at her with dark intent and nodded before he turned around and left the room. Satera shivered and breathed deep. _He is dangerous. Especially when it concerns you, Sweetie._ She got up and left the room. She was hungry and food would be good for her. As she passed the bathroom, Deidara stepped out and hugged her. She paused and then hugged him back. He turned and led her to the front door, and she slipped on her coat and grabbed his hand. They left the house and started walking towards Satera's favorite restaurant.

* * *

"Oh my Kami!" Sakura said loudly. She definitely had some awesome gossip this time. _What is she so excited about?_ Sasuke asked himself as Sakura ran past him. She looked as though she was headed for the Ramen Shop.

"Whoa, Sakura, slow down! Whats the rush for!" Kiba shouted as the pink haired girl breezed past him. Sakura stopped and turned around, running back to Kiba.

"Go get everyone we know! Every last one of us Rookies anyway and bring them to the spot! I've got gossip that'll blow their minds." Sakura said before turning to run again.

"Even Satera?" Kiba asked.

"No!" Sakura shouted back as she ran swiftly through the village to the point of gossip. Almost to the point she was heading towards, she skidded to a stop and gawked when she saw Satera walking down the street holding hands with the guy that had been in her house.

"Oh, wow. This is juicy. Wait 'til they hear about tis one!" She watched for a few more minutes and she saw the guy lean in and kiss her best friend. And the funny part was Satera was kissing him back. After seeing this, Sakura ran with all the speed she could to arrive at the meeting place. She skidded to a stop; a final stop at the training grounds, where everyone, aside from Satera, waited.

"Whats the news?" TenTen asked, her hand linked with Neji's.

"We all found out a couple weeks ago that Tera had a crush on Kiba. But now shes got a new guy, naked and passed out in her bath tub!"

"No way! Your kidding!" Ino shouted excitedly.

"Actually, Ino-pig, I'm not. I saw her kissing him on my way here!" Sakura shouted at Ino.

"I can second hat. I saw them, too." Shikamaru said lazily.

"We need to make sure this guy is worthy! If he breaks Satera's heart, we'll have to crush him!" Naruto shouted, excited now as well. "Believe it!"

"I'd like to kill him and be done with it." Kiba growled. Though he and Satera fought a lot, he did return the petty crush she had had on him, and finding out she'd moved on made him jealous.

"You can't tell me you're jealous Kiba!" Sakura's voice rang out.

"So what if I am?" Kiba replied and turned away so no one could see the sadness flicker in his eyes.

* * *

Sasori made a sound of disgust as Tobi ran past him. Itachi and Kisame tried to move out of the way, but Tobi caught them.

"Sasori gave Tobi's Senpai to the bad people!"

"We are the bad people, Tobi." Kisame snorted and turned to leave. They just had to find Kakuzu and then Sasori could retrieve Deidara while everyone went after to find Hidan.

"Tobi doesn't think we are bad people." Sasori sighed and ignored him like everyone else did. _Deidara, I'll be back soon and then everything can go back to normal or as normal as it can get. _


	6. Chapter 6 Elizabeth's Chapter

**A/N- This chapter was written by a friend who helped me when I ran out of ideas to drag this story out a little. I added only a sentence or two at the end. Enjoy!**

Akari was walking with her team, coming back from a mission. Her blue hair blazing behind her in the wind. She could see the village now, which excited the 17 year old to no end. She missed her sister badly. Akari's hair naturally matched her sister but the girl decided to dye it blue as a outburst of independence at their constant seperation.

"Can you guys five our report? I need to go see my sister." Akari shouted, running ahead.

"Go on." Shikamaru said in his typical lazy tone. Kari ran through the village gates and to her house. She quickly unlocked the door and rushed into her room.

There on her bed was Deidara in disguise, looking at the picture of her Justin Bieber that should've been on the nightstand.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my room? Tera! Who the hell is the guy thats in my room and why does he look like hes gonna blow up my Bieber pic?" She shouted, dropping her bag to the floor.

"Thats Shiro!" Tera said to her with a smirk.

"Shiro?" the guy said, as though it was a question. He glared at Satera for a moment before looking back to Kari.

"Your lying. Who the hell are you really and why are you in my room?" Akari was royally pissed now as she snatched her picture away from the male. "And for Gods sake, leave my Bieber alone!"

"You mean you seriously like that fag?" Deidara asked her with a dark look on his face.

"Did he just call my Bieber gay? I'll hope you know I was his OLLG for my sixteenth birthday and I frenched him for a good 10 minutes before coming up for air. So fuck off you fucking bitch ass bastard and get the hell outta my room!"

"Damn! You're just like Hidan! I mean he wants Justin..." He was cut short by Satera's hand clasping over his mouth.

"I'm taking him to the living room and we're gonna play the Wii!" Tera hissed, trying to avoid Deidara spilling his secret.

"Okay. Whatever. Just get him out of my room and keep him out. I'm going to see Sasuke in about an hour. So, I'm gonna get ready!" Akari said with attitude as she watched Satera pull at the guy.

"I'll be back to destroy that picture later. Hope you won't miss fag boy too much." Deidara said before he let himself be pulled from the room.

"You know what, Tera? Take your boyfriend to the living room and come back! I really need to talk to you!"

"Will do!" Tera called before she looked at Deidara with a light blush on her face.

"Tera, who is she?" Deidara asked.

"That's my little sister, Akari. Stay!" Tera said before walking back to Kari's room and shutting the door behind her once inside.

"Tera, what the hell is going on? Tell me who the hell that guy is? I don't care if he's an S-class criminal. Just don't lie to me."

"Wow, right on the money sis! I always knew you were smart." Satera replied, trying to cover her tracks because she knew Akari would freak.

"What the hell? Satera, theres and S-class criminal in our house? You have to be fucking kidding me. Which one?"

"Deidara..." Tera squeaked out, scared of facing Kari's wrath.

"The one known for blowing shit up! You've got to get him out of here!" Kari hissed, her voice full of malice.

"It's cool! Sasori's coming back to get him!"

"So you mean to tell me you're risking our necks for an S-class criminal, who could kill us at any moment he finds convient and his friend whose coming back to play fetch! Are you in-fucking-sane?"

"Yeah, pretty much. That's what I'm saying. Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. I'm furious! I can't believe you! Wait... is Itachi coming back? If so, I'm not mad!"

"I don't know. But I could ask."

"You do that. I'm gonna get ready."

* * *

"I'm coming back to the leaf with you Sasori. I have some business I need to take care of." Itachi said to Sasori, thinking about the red-headed girl he'd been watching. Akari Hitachiin, she was about Sasuke's age. Maybe a year or two older. He'd known the girl since birth and had left when she was about 10 and a half. The young Hitachiin had grown attached to him and she saw him as a bodyguard, which was a job he'd done to the fullest until he'd left the village. Itachi simply wanted to find out if that attachment still stood firm.

"What could you have to do there?" Sasori questioned.

"An old friend is the only reason."

"Have it your way. We leave in the morning."

* * *

"Deidara! Come here!" Tera called as she watched Kari change into a halter sundress that happened to be blue, with a black sash around the waist. If Akari loved anything more than Justin Bieber, it was the colors Blue and Black. Her whole room was done in the color scheme. The walls were black and her furniture was blue. Her bed spread had a blue fairy on it and the background was black. Deidara entered the room swiftly with a smirk on his face.

"You called?" He asked.

"Is weasel coming back with Sasori?" Tera asked him.

"Probably." He gave Tera an amused glance and went back to eyeing Kari's Bieber picture again, dark intent in his eyes.

"Okay Tera. I'm not mad at you, but I do have some ground rules for him."

"Okay..." Deidara spoke carefully.

"Rules are: Stay our of my room! And no touching my Bieber. Comprende?"

"The hell you say! I'll blow him up!"

"You do and I'll turn you in..."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but she would." Tera spoke while Kari fumed angrily.

"Okay. I guess, I'll just have to agree to the terms or we all die."

"I thought you'd see things my way." Kari said, slipping her shoes on and jumping from her bedroom window to the ground.

"So, now that shes gone..." Deidara said, looking at Tera, then to the picture of Akari and Bieber.

"Now that shes gone, we can go out and do something!" Tera shouted nervously. _He's bad news... but he's lovable bad news._ She hushed her voice and focused on Deidara.

"How about we just stay here?"

"Um no! I'm gonna go get ready. Get out of my sister's room." Tera said, turning away and walking to her own room.

"Now for a little art." He said as he created a small bomb and attached it to the picture.

"Bieber say goodbye!" A few seconds later there was a bang and a laugh. Followed by foot steps down the hallway and the faint sound of a disguise being replaced.

"Art really is a bang!"

* * *

Kari was sitting at the Ramen Shop with Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, enjoying a bowl of Ramen.

"So, how was your mission?" Sakura asked.

"It was pretty good. Easy, even though Shikamaru was as lazy as normal."

"Yeah well, what do you expect from a Nara Male?" Sasuke added.

"Hn... good point." The conversation continued like that for a few hours until it became dark.

"Well, I need to head home!" Kari said, standing and darting toward home. She peft through her still open window, landing gracefully on the floor before she looked to her nightstand. Akari felt her whole body twitch when she looked at the empty place... where her picture should've been.

"I'm glad we didn't go out. My friends would've swarmed us." Tera said and was about to continue when she was interrupted.

"Deidara! I'm gonna kill you!" Kari shouted and it filled the whole house.

"Victory is mine!" Deidara's yell filled the area next.

"You didn't? Deidara, tell me you didn't!"

"And if I did?" Tera punched him in the arm.

"You idiot. That wasn't just a picture. It meant more to her! That concert she went to to get that picture was the last present our parents ever got her! And they're dead! The person who took the picture was our mom! You're really dead now! After she comes out of the depression this is going to put her into!"

"Oh... shit."

"Yeah! You're dead!"

"You're damn right he's dead! I'll rip his head off. I'll kill him, so help me I will!" Kari shouted, standing right next to Deidara and Tera.

"Akari Hitachiin! Go back to your room! I'm handling this!"

"Like hell! I told him to leave my things alone! Why couldn't he fucking listen!" Akari hissed angrily, tears streaming down her face before she darted to her room and threw herself onto the bed and soon, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Itachi, we're heading out early, so let's go." Sasori said to the oldest Uchiha.

"Let's go get your partner back." Itachi replied and the two men set out.

Tobi blinked from his postion against a tree and waited until they were a little ways away. _I'm going too! Senpai might need Tobi's help! That mean old Sasori! _He got up slowly and tried to tiptoe passed Kisame... who tripped him.

"Where. Are. You. Going?" He opened his eyes and glared at Tobi, who scrambled away.

"Tobi's Senpai-"

"Is absolutely fine." Kakuzu finished and rolled over.

"But-"

"No, Tobi. Lay back down." Kisame growled and waited until Tobi was back against the tree before he closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Sorry it took so long. I was helping a friend with her writer's block and eventually, we got to this chapter. So here it is. Please enjoy!**

Tobi rolled over and peeked at Kisame. He was sound asleep. Kakuzu was as well. Tobi smiled and slowly got to his feet. He tip-toed over Kisame and crab walked around Kakuzu. All the while thinking, no willing himself to make it out without getting caught. Tobi continued to creep slowly and when he finally made it out of camp, he stopped, turned around and did a happy dance before shouting in a whisper, "Haha suckers! I'm free!" And then he ran off to catch up with Itachi and Sasori.

* * *

Satera faced the wall in her bedroom while Deidara pawed at her pants.

"He was taunting me, Tera."

"He was a picture!"

"Pictures can taunt people, love." She glared at him and walked around the room so that the bed was between them.

"You are... UH!" She threw her hands in his direction and then opened her door. Akari was standing in the kitchen, pulling ice cream out of the freezer. Deidara stood behind Satera and she felt her eyes widen when her sister turned and saw the S class criminal.

Akari twitched slightly, her eyes remaining angrily connected with those of her sister's other half, who was glaring at the blue haired girl with the same angered gaze. Thus the glaring contest began. Satera counted to five minutes before Akari even so much as shifted her weight.

And when Akari did move, she kept her eyes glued on Deidara, the same pissed off scowl on her face, unblinking as she opened the pint of ice cream and scooped some into her mouth. When she finished that bite she smirked.

"Stop staring at me you fucktard! It's creepy!" Akari shouted before walking to her room.

Satera winced when Deidara blinked and stumbled backwards. Akari was gone before she could give her a stern talking to.

"Are you okay?" She nearly screamed when Deidara twitched and landed on his butt on her hallway floor.

"H-Hidan... flash back." He grumbled. Satera felt her lips lift and she shook her head when he mumbled something about trying to call Sasori and a purple nurple.

"Bomber," Tera said his little nickname gently and sat in front of him, "she was only playing. There is no Hidan or purple nurples here."

"Yet..." He whispered, his eyes fierce.

"I'm sorry?" She felt like laughing at this fit he was having, until she actually looked into his eyes and realized he wasn't talking about purple nurples anymore. She frowned when he stood up.

"There is no Hidan... yet." He growled and strode into her bedroom. She stayed there on the floor, letting his words wash over her. What was with this guy? He'd gone from silly to serious in a matter of seconds. Bi-polar much? She nearly jumped out of her skin when her clock chimed. _He just seemed... a little worried. _She sighed for what had to be the 50th time in the passed week and stretched before she got up and walked into her room. Tera paused when she saw her bed, where Deidara had crawled under the blanket and was now pulling it closer. She could always go out with Sakura tomorrow.

She slipped into her nightie and pulled the covers down on her side of the bed. When his back was exposed to the air, he rolled his shoulder blades and shook himself. Satera watched the movement and had a wicked thought. She glanced at the clock. She was going to bed at eight? Wow, she must be tired. Or insane. She groaned and slid between the sheets. It was much warmer with Deidara there. She faced her back to his and thought of her sister as she dimmed her lamp. A hand on her stomach made her jump.

"I'm sorry for the picture. It's in my nature."

"It's ok, Bomber." Tera patted his hand. They laid in silence until Deidara kissed the back of her neck and started up. She drew in a breath. He nibbled the underside of her jaw, while his hand left her belly to trail down her side. She smiled as she reached back to cup his head. He kissed around her mouth before his lips landed on hers. His hand slid across her hip and Satera thanked the stars that she'd wore her small night dress. She twined their fingers and shifted when he slipped a hand between her legs. She gasped and hurried his hand along.

Rolling over, she cupped his face for a kiss. He smiled against her lips and her mouth popped open when a tongue licked her in a very sensitive spot. A spot so sensitive, she bucked against his hand. She glanced down to see the mouth on Deidara's right hand smile at her before disappearing between her thighs again. _Oh my..._ This was going to be the longest night of her life and she'd be damned to hell if she wasn't going to enjoy it.

Deidara chuckled when Tera shivered. He'd been waiting for this since she's opened that box Sasori had put him in. The others would be here soon and he hadn't wanted to leave without this. He would take what he wanted and she'd stay with him, at least in this way... for awhile.

* * *

Itachi turned at the sound of a noise and glanced in the direction of a tree. Where a very peculiar bird sat. It was about the size of a crouched man. It's wings were flapping... or what looked like it's wings were flapping. They looked a little more like sticks with leaves. The creature was making an awful noise and Itachi had known the instant he'd seen it that it was Tobi. Sasori sighed beside him.

"Come down here Tobi." The 'bird' jumped down, landing on it's bottom.

"Tobi is sorry, but he wanted to see Senpai." Sasori turned and started walking.

"Come on then. Itachi, we should be able to get Deidara by noon tomorrow." _And then I will have a new puppet. _Sasori smiled happily.

* * *

Satera stretched comfortably. The clock said one in the morning. That seemed about right. Since Deidara had started being busy with her when they'd gone to bed. The utterly charming criminal now slept with Tera on his chest, her head under his chin, and hand on her waist and the other connected with her hand.

He was still inside her. Deidara had worn himself out and Satera was too tired to move. Her lover hadn't protested. In fact, he'd seemed to enjoy the idea of her staying where she was. She grinned against his chest. She was his blanket and she liked it. She wiggled, trying to find a comfortable postion. The movement earned her a growl, a tightened hand on her waist, and her little 'Bomber' hardened a little.

She stopped moving and just groaned. _Great. Now you can't move. _Satera nuzzled his chest. Who needed legs anyway? Settling down, she thought of Kari. It would be okay. She'd get over the picture and everything would get better. Maybe.


End file.
